


Parallels

by that_fangirl_in_the_corner



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_fangirl_in_the_corner/pseuds/that_fangirl_in_the_corner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sumeragi head and the Sakurazukamori.<br/>The Earth's Kamui and Heaven's Kamui.<br/>Two sets of parallels that are parallel to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Subaru, Seishirō, Kamui, Fūma, X, Tokyo Babylon, or any of CLAMP's works and characters.

Kamui began to understand how Subaru had always felt, what had slowly destroyed the kind soul in him. As Kamui, hidden away, watched Subaru step through the CLAMP Campus window, watched his swishing, bloodstained white coat retreat into the distance, he felt the same way Subaru had when Seishirō walked out of his life, and when Seishirō disappeared from his life.

The despair and self-hatred Kamui had felt when blood flowed from Subaru's eye, erasing the dull, yet still beautiful, emerald; when Kamui witnessed all of the little life left in the remaining eye ebb away and die. The pain and loathing Subaru had directed at himself when the knife meant for him darkened a once-kind amber orb. The misery and emptiness Subaru had sunk into when he took the light from a finally loving golden eye.

Rage suddenly built up in Kamui's chest. _Why! Did! Subaru! Kill! The Sa! Kura! Zuka! Mori!_ I'm _the Kamui, I have enough power to have killed that Dragon of Earth!_

Power built in Kamui's hands, and if he hadn't been brought back to his senses, he would have destroyed the entire meadow. And if he wiped away what little was left of Kotori, then Kamui would never be able to live with himself -- he couldn't do it now; Kamui doubted he would even be capable of carrying on if he lost Kotori again.

From his spot in Kotori's tree, Kamui had a distant view of the small stone table and benches Subaru had once tutored him at, and Kamui remembered how much Subaru had smoked and what he had told Kamui about the habit.

_If I killed the Sakurazukamori, Subaru would never forgive me. It would... It would be exactly like if Subaru killed Fūma to protect me. Because Subaru loves the Sakurazukamori and lived for him, just as I love Fūma and live for him as well._

_Y_ _uzuriha-chan, I think you're right about Subaru and I being similar; we and parts of our lives are nearly identical._

The Sumeragi head and the Sakurazukamori.

The Earth's Kamui and Heaven's Kamui.

Two sets of parallels that are parallel to each other.

_-owari-_


End file.
